Transit agencies are an easy target for criminals to use a lost, stolen, or counterfeit card due to the number of unattended terminals that a transit agency deploys for access in the system, as well as a number of unattended vending machines for purchasing transit fare. The large number of unattended devices makes it especially difficult to detect and stop the fraudulent usage of a payment media. Additionally, when fraud is detected, it is typically much later than the transaction attempt. The detection typically occurs when the transaction is later settled with an issuing bank. This makes catching fraudsters especially difficult.